


manipulations

by spriteleigh803



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spriteleigh803/pseuds/spriteleigh803





	manipulations

When Audrey Nelson was 8 years old she meant her hero. She was playing at Cryder Park. A few blocks from her house when one of the neighborhood boys took off with her bike. HER NEW BIKE!!. More scared about what her mom would say if she didn't come home with the bike Audrey followed Mathew Wren through the woods and back around the pond that was at the edge of the park. It was late. March and parts of the pond were still frozen over and when she tried to grab the bike back from Matt one good shove sent her out onto the thin ice and right down through she went. She remembered the shock of the cold hitting her full force and causing her body to stiffen up momentarily before she started struggling to get out. She remembered the boys (there was suddenly 2) watching from shore Matt kinda shocked and the other a dirty blonde older boy watching almost disinterestedly before suddenly rushing to the edge of the water to lay out across the ice and take her hand and pull her out. Audrey layer on the shore gasping for air and shivering unable to truly process what exactly had just happened. Matt meanwhile had disappeared. "Thank you" she choked out while the older boy just patted her arms trying to slowly warm freezing body. " you didn't ask for help" he said. " you didn't even cry".  
"I don't". Aubrey said. The boy stared at her for a moment before grabbing the bike off the ground and saying " we had better get you home , come on my my mom can throw the bike in the back of the van and drop you off."  
Aubrey followed him silently through the woods arms wrapped around her self not speaking unsure of what to say. As they came in sight of the playground a younger girl came running over "Chris!! Chris!! Who this?! What you doing?! Why wet." The boy looked at the child blankly for a minute before saying " it's ok Nicci this is just...a friend. She tripped and fell into the pond. By this point we were surrounded by several more children and a very concerned looking older lady.  
"Quiet" she yelled and all the chaos ended abruptly. "Christian tell me what happened" said eying to two of us standing there him with his arm over my shoulder trying to help keep me warm.  
"She fell onto the ice and went through I pulled her out." He stated strongly raising has chin so he could stare the woman right in the eye. Never even blinking.  
She stared at him for moment longer before turning to me and asking "is this true?" I felt the boys arm tighten around me for a second and unsure of exactly what was going on I just silently nodded. She turned back to u I'm for a moment before sighing and saying " well let's get you home ...?" Her voiced trailed off in a question.  
"Aubrey...Aubrey Nelson and yes he did save me ...He is a hero!!! I said . I felt his arm tighten around my shoulder as the words left my mouth. The lady looked at me again not smiling before she turned and started directing the other children a van parked next to one of the picnic tables. "Christian" please put Aubrey ' s bike in the back she said before climbing into the driver's seat. I stood there while he loaded my bike into the back before turning to me again. He looked down at me with a kind of perplexed expression on his face before repeating his words. From earlier " you didn't even cry or ask for help"  
" but you still saved me ... I didn't have to. You are my hero."  
Well the boy said with a smile if I'm your hero then I guess you must be my princess." I just smiled back at him and shook my head as we walked around the side of the van and he helped me up in.

I gave his mom directions to my house and within minutes she was pulling up beside our back door. He got out of the van with me to help get my bike out of the back and wheel it towards the steps of my house. " do I need to come in and explain to anyone what happened"he asked

"No" I said " it's just my brother home any ways and he would be more mad about the ride home from a stranger than the fact I got pushed into the pond.  
"Ok" he says before turning to walk. " hey" I said " can I call you?"  
He pauses and turns back towards me before glancing over his shoulder toward the van where his mom is watching every move we make "sure he says pulling a pair out of his pocket and scribbling something g across it. " just in case you need a hero again" he adds before handing it to me.


End file.
